Cardi B
Belcalis Marlenis Almaznar (born October 11, 1992), better known by her stage name Cardi B is an American rapper, songwriter and television personality. Early Life Belcalis Marlenis Almanznar was born to a Dominican father and a Trinidadian mother in the Bronx borough of New York City, New York on October 11, 1992. Why Her Songs Suck # She usually gets other people to write her songs and doesn't write a lot of songs herself. # She literally said that she doesn't care about hip hop and only wants to do it to make money which is disrespectful to rappers who actually put work into their music. # Her lyrical content is very repetitive, usually revolving around bragging, flexing or sex. # She uses the same flow in all of her songs. # She has awful punchlines like "I run this shit like Cardio" or "Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex" and even "Shit, I need room for my legs". Her worst possible punchline was in her song "Pull Up" where she said "Shit don't come out like it's constipation" # She's overrated. Here are some examples ## People call her the queen of rap even though she's just come into the game and there are much more talented female rappers who write their own lyrics and have cemented their name in the game like Lauryn Hill, Missy Elliott, Queen Latifah, Lil Kim or to even some extent, Nicki Minaj. ## She won the Grammy for Best Rap Album over Mac Miller's Swimming, Nipsey Hussle's Victory Lap, Travis Scott's Astroworld and Pusha T's Daytona which were all much higher acclaimed and better albums than her Invasion of Privacy. ## She was number 5 on the 2018 edition of Complex's "Top 20 Best Rappers in their 20s", higher than more talented rappers like Denzel Curry (who was number 17) and Joey Bada$$ (who was number 9). # Her petty fights with Nicki Minaj and with her co-stars on "Love and Hip-Hop". # She was featured on a few bad songs like "Girls Like You" by Maroon 5, "Taki Taki" by DJ Snake, "La Modelo" by Ozuna and Backin' it Up by Pardison Fontinade. # Her rapping voice can get annoying at times. # She admitted to drugging men and robbing them. # Many people accuse her of only being famous after being on "Love and Hip-Hop". Redeeming Qualities # She has one good song titled "Red Barz". # She does well on most of her featured verses and often saves the song (ex. MotorSport, No Limit, Who Want The Smoke, On Me, Champagne Rosé, Backin' it Up) # Her production is usually good (with the exception of some songs like "Money Bag" and "Money" which have terrible beats). # She collaborated with established artists like Offset (her husband), Takeoff, SZA, A$AP Rocky, Chance the Rapper and YG. Category:Rappers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:2010 Artists Category:Female artists Category:Celebrities Category:Bloods Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Artists who can't take Crticism Category:Flexers Category:Quality Control artists Category:Industry Plants